When You're Gone
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: What do you do when someone you care about dies and you have to pick up the pieces they left? What do you do when the love of your life leaves? How do you handle a child who has had their heart crushed twice? Read as Abby, Caitlin, and Ziva have to answer these questions. But the big question is 'How hard will you fight to get to the people you care for safely in your arms?"
1. Park

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS. If I did we would have never heard of Vance or Bishop. Also I don't own the title I got it from the song When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**AN:** I would enjoy feed back since A this is my first Zabby story and B I came up with this idea at like two a.m.

* * *

**AN: **This story doesn't really follow the series so here are a few main things you will need to know. 1) Kate and McGee both joined the team about a year or two after Tony. 2) Kate was not killed by Ari, but instead she was shot by a different man. 3) Jenny became director a year before Kate was killed. 4) There's a year gap between Kate's death and Ziva joining the team. 5) The reason for Ziva joining the team in this story is because Eli and Jenny thought it would do her good to explore a little. 6) And last Ari never threatened Gibbs' team instead he became a doctor in Israel

* * *

Ziva sat on the old, faded green, paint chipped bench at the edge of the park watching as several children played on the playground. It was one of the perfect fall days where it wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either, just right. There was a subtle breeze that delicately blew the leaves painted in fire truck reds and sunflower yellows with the ever so gentle orange. The orange was like buffer between all the other colors and created one of those perfect scenes. No matter how peaceful the scene was, though beautiful was the fall day, Ziva was anything but calm and peaceful on the inside. _"Remind me again why Abba thought a new country and working with Jenny would be good for me?"_ She mumbled to herself in Hebrew.

Ziva could not even quite explain why she was sitting at the edge of a park watching children play. Originally she had went out for a run when she stumbled across the playground. She guessed growing up in Mossad it was odd for her to see children so happy and carefree.

Ziva found herself especially captivated with one little girl in particular. Unlike the other children the girl was by herself more to the side of the playground then actually playing on the playgrounds. Ziva wondered if maybe what the girl was wearing is what surprised her. It wasn't every day you see a girl no older then three wearing a pink, plaid printed skirt over black, bone covered tights. Not to mention the purple top with an owl on it and deep purple ankle boots. Now that Ziva thought about it for all she knew that could be normal in America, but she analyzed that none of the other kids seemed to be wearing anything like it.

Ziva briefly wondered why the girl wasn't paying with the other children. Her question was semi answered when she finally realised the little girl was quietly watching a butterfly that was resting on a flower. A little boy, just arriving at the park, ran by startling both the young girl and butterfly. "No, back." She softly commanded chasing after the butterfly.

Ziva was to late to warn the little girl as she ran behind a tree and tripped over a stump. From years of training, or maybe maternal instinct Ziva quickly made her way towards the girl bent down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

The little girl looked up at Ziva with unshead tears before she started crying pulling her knees up to her chest. "Um..I... It's okay. I just want to help." Ziva asked a tad unsure of what to do.

She could handle guns going off at her, but screaming children were not in her comfort zone. Who was she kidding they weren't even close to her comfort zone. _"Why don't they teach us how to deal with kids in Mossad?"_ Ziva asked herself a question once again.

The little girl stopped crying, but softly whimpered as she looked up at Ziva in wonder. Ziva was thankful the girl seemed less focused on her tumble. "Are you hurt?"

The small child shook her head and pointed to her knee. "Boo boo"

Ziva found slight comfort in the fact that she didn't see blood on the pant's knee so it was probably just a small scrape. "Can I see?"

The little girl seemed to consider the option before slowly stretching her leg out so Ziva could look at her knee. Ziva slowly rolled the her pants leg up enough to look at her knee. She was glad to say she'd seen much worse when it came to injuries, but assumed a small scrape was a big deal to such a young child. "Why don't we find your parents and they can make your knee all better?" Ziva suggested.

The girl didn't answer, but held her arms up to Ziva. She took this as a sign the girl wanted to be picked up. Almost caution like Ziva lifted her up on her hip and made her way to where a few moms and the occasional dad was standing. She admittedly noticed a women dressed similar to the girl in her arms looking frantically around the park. "I assume this one is your's, yes?"

Ziva watched the women turn to her with a relieved smile and reach out for the young girl. "Caitlin Lynly Sciuto what have I told you about wondering off?"

Caitlin, as Ziva had now learned was the girl's name, looked down. "Sorry, mommy."

"Thank you for finding Katie and bringing her back to me. My name's Abby by the way." Abby said holding her hand out, the one that wasn't supporting Caitlin, to shake hands with Ziva.

"It was no problem. I'm Ziva David." Ziva said shaking Abby's hand.

"She talk funny." Caitlin claimed quietly to her mother glancing at Ziva.

Abby looked at her daughter a little taken back. "Caitlin that's not a nice thing to say, apologize."

"It is fine I do talk funny. Sometimes I forget I am not in Israel anymore and I switch to Hebrew." Ziva said with a small hint of a smile, which she found was so unlike herself.

"Oh" Abby said before reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone. "Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto."

Ziva was impressed she would have never guessed that Abby was a forensic scientist. She felt like she was imposing listening to Abby's side of the conversation, but thought it would be rude just to walk off.

Abby sighed in frustration. "Tony it's my day off and I promised Katie I would take her for ice cream after we left the park."

Ziva so the small frown the crossed Caitlin's face before she grinned. "Go see grandpa?"

"Fine tell Gibbs I'll be there in half an hour." Abby said snapping her phone shut. She gave Ziva an apologetic smile. "It was nice meeting you Ziva, but work needs me. Maybe we'll see you around."

Ziva nodded and watched the mother/daughter duo walk off. She smiled when Caitlin turned to give her a small wave and she actually hoped they would run into each other again.

* * *

**AN: **Should I continue?


	2. Meeting the team

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**AN: **I just want to thank everyone who has followed, faved, and reviewed.

* * *

Ziva the hit dismiss button on her alarm as soon as it went off. She'd already been up for the better part of the hour and wondered to herself why she even bothered to set the dang thing. Ziva grabbed a quick breakfast before heading to N.C.I.S. where she would be working for the better part of the year. She was glad the roads were mostly clear because there was no way she was going to be late on her first day.

Ten minutes later she arrived at the office and got directions to Jenny's office. Directions that were only half needed since she found the director standing in the bullpen with four other people. "It's been to long Ziva." Jenny exclaimed pulling Ziva into a short hug. Jenny then introduced Ziva to the team. "Everyone this is Officer Ziva David she will be working her for a while."

Tony was the quick to introduce himself with a flirty grin. "I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo or you can just call me by any name you prefer." His grin quickly disappeared when Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head.

"We also have Agent Timothy McGee, Dr. Mallord, and Agent Gibbs." Jenny said right before Abby came bustling in to the bullpen.

"Sorry I'm late Gibbs. Katie wanted pancakes and then she spilled the syrup and then I couldn't find Todd and." Abby rambled not noticing Ziva until Gibbs cut her off.

"It's fine Abbs, I understand." Gibbs told her.

Abby looked at Ziva surprised. "Well this is a coincidence."

"I guess it is." Ziva said then bending down in front of Caitlin who was holding on to a stuffed owl. "Hi Caitlin. How are you?"

"Good" Caitlin replied back letting go of her mother's hand to clutch her owl with both hands.

Ziva didn't recall Caitlin having the owl yesterday, but she seemed pretty attached to it. "Who's your buddy?"

Everyone in the bullpen held their breaths waiting for a melt down that came every time anyone other than Caitlin's family asked about the stuffed animal. None of them were positive why she had melt downs, but Gibbs had his suspicion that she was scared of someone taking him. This was the reason why Abby didn't allow Caitlin to take the stuffed owl to the park or places he could easily get lost and not found. Caitlin looked up at Ziva hesitantly. "Todd"

Ziva smiled, but then caught the shocked looks on everyones face. "Wow" Tony gasped.

"Caitlin why don't you and I go see if we can find Palmer?" Ducky asked holding his hand out for Caitlin to grab, which she did, before walking to the elevator.

Abby sat on the edge of Tony's desk. "That's a first."

Ziva stood confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you do something wrong? No Ziva I don't know what you just did, but it was a good thing." Tony told her. "Hopefully" He added.

Jenny saw that Ziva was still confused. "Caitlin doesn't take well to people she doesn't know well asking about Todd."

Ziva wanted to ask more, but decided against it. "Judging by the fact you knew Katie's name I'm assuming you've met her and Abby before?" McGee questioned.

Abby nodded. "We meet at the park yesterday."

"Oh she's the one you told me about finding Katie yesterday." McGee said alarming Tony.

"Why did she need to find Katie?"

Abby bite her lip. "I turned my back for not even a second and she started chasing a butterfly resulting in her falling behind a tree."

"It's fine Abby we've all lost her once or twice" Tony said knowing Abby felt really bad about the whole situation.

"Tony you've lost her five times." McGee said matter-of-factly.

Abby laughed at Tony's defeated look. Jenny saw the Gibbs was ready to get his team back to work. "Ziva since you're already acquainted with Abby why don't you help her sort through some evidence in the lab. Your language abilities may be of excellent assistance."

Ziva nodded slightly and followed Abby down to the lab. Once they disappeared into the elevator Tony turned to Jenny. "She single."

Jenny chuckled. "If I were you I wouldn't go there." She then walked up to her office.

"Is that a yes or no?" Tony asked earning another head slap.

McGee laughed since Tony had no clue what Jenny ment. "It's a no Tony."

* * *

**AN: **Reviews equal faster updates :)


	3. Lessons and questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ducky returned Caitlin to her mother. "I would love to spend the day with Caitlin, but I have a visitor down stairs." Ducky said before getting to his job.

Ziva watched from where she was going through evidence as Abby turned her attention to Caitlin. "Did you have fun with Ducky?"

"Yeah" Caitlin whispered before walking over to a small table that was placed in one of the corners. "Zia color p'ease?" She asked looking at Ziva hopefully.

Ziva looked at Abby with a look asking if it was okay. "Go ahead I can handle this. Actually you would be helping me by entertaining her." Abby reassured her.

Caitlin smiled when Ziva sat on the ground next to her. "Red" Caitlin said handing Ziva the red crayon.

"Do you know how to say red in Hebrew?" Ziva didn't expect an answer, but found it cute the way Caitlin shook her head then looked up with a curious look. "In Hebrew we say red as ahdom. Can you say Ahdom?"

"Ahtom" Caitlin repeated as close as she could.

Abby couldn't help but smile as Caitlin handed Ziva another crayon. Caitlin handed Ziva the orange crayon looking up in anticipation for the Hebrew translation. "In Hebrew orange is pronounced kahtom."

"Kahtom" Caitlin repeated grinning when Ziva smiled.

Abby listened as they went through every color crayon Caitlin had. Only after this did Caitlin actually start to color on the paper in front of her. Gibbs showed up to the lab around lunch with a caf-pow and lunch. "How is the evidence coming?"

"I found blood on the lamp and I'm running the DNA through the system as we speak. I am also running the two separate finger prints that I found on the cell phone." Abby reported taking the offered caf-pow and taking a sip.

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs said before retreating back upstairs.

"Lunch time Katie." Abby said walking over to the table.

Caitlin placed the crayons and paper to the side so she would have room to eat. "Tank you" She said when Abby set the kid's meal in front of her.

"Gibbs sent you a salad too." Abby said to Ziva holding out the salad towards Ziva.

Ziva took the salad with a smile. "I will have to thank him the next time I see him."

"And I guess I need to thank you for giving Katie a lesson in Hebrew." Abby said opening her own salad.

Ziva looked down at the container in her lap. "I hope you did not mind."

"I definitely don't mind." Abby reassured her.

After lunch Gibbs went to the lab to retrieve Ziva. "Ziva I want you to go with Tony to talk to a suspect."

Ziva nodded and stood up. "Bye Caitlin."

"Go a head down stairs, Tony's waiting." Gibbs instructed.

Once Ziva was in the elevator Gibbs turned to Abby. "What do you think?"

"She doesn't act like a stone cold killer if you ask me." Abby replied in a hushed voice so Caitlin couldn't hear. "And you know anyone Katie trust is good in my book." She added.

"Are you okay with her being on the team for a while though?" Gibbs asked seriously.

Abby gave him a somber smile. "It's been a year Gibbs I think I'll be fine."

"Just looking out for you Abbs." Gibbs said before kissing her forehead and retreating to the elevator.

Abby walked over to the table that was covered in many drawings and caryons. "What you are drawing?"

Caitlin looked up from her paper and stopped coloring long enough to answer. "Zia"

* * *

"Slow down please!" Tony screeched as he was thrown to the side of the car as Ziva made a right turn.

Ziva ignored him and continued to floor board the gas pedal. "Who taught you to drive any way?" Tony asked.

"My mother" Ziva replied making a sharp left turn.

"If you don't slow down we're going to get pulled over." Tony warned hoping Ziva would slow down.

Minutes later they arrived back at NCIS thankfully and surprisingly unharmed. "That's the last time I let you drive."

"Stop being such a front seat driver." Ziva said tossing Tony the keys.

Tony chuckled as he caught the keys. "I think you mean backseat driver Ziva."

Ziva knit her eyebrows in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense. You were sitting in the front."

"Never mind" Tony told her not wanting to start an argument. "Are you married?"

"I don't see how any of that is your business." Ziva said as she made her way up to the office.

Tony took off after her in a brisk walk. "It's not I was just wondering." Tony then decided another tactic. "Do you have any children?"

"Once again I don't see how it's your business. What is it with all questions anyway?" Ziva asked turning to look at Tony.

Tony was finally able to catch up with. "Well you're good with Katie so I thought maybe you had kids of your own." He admitted truthfully.

"No I don't have any children and I am not married either." Ziva told him before turning back around.

Tony grinned as he asked his next question. "Would you like to go out for drinks this Friday?"

Ziva stopped abruptly and gave him a 'are you joking' look. "You are a nice guy Tony, but I would never date you."

"Why not?" Tony didn't get a reply once Ziva entered the elevator.

Tony jumped when he heard someone behind him. "Piece of advice DiNozzo, don't hit on a lesbian."

He looked up in surprise at Gibbs. "How do you know that she's gay?"

"Director told me." Gibbs simply said.

Suddenly what Jenny and McGee had said made since to Tony. "Three times!" Tony shouted in the empty room. "It's not fair."

* * *

**AN:** What do you think?


	4. Sunday dinner

**AU: **I don't own NCIS.

* * *

_Next day_

"So how is Ziva fitting in?" Jenny asked as her and Gibbs stood watching over the railing at the team.

Abby was perched on the edge of Tony's desk talking about who knows what while he seemed to be searching for something. McGee was on his computer checking his e-mails occasionally stopping to comment on something Abby said. Abby had pulled Gibbs' chair over to Ziva's desk that now occupied a three year old who was coloring with Ziva.

"Better then expected. Tony tried to ask her out yesterday." Gibbs told her.

Jenny shook her head. "She didn't hit him did she?"

"No" Gibbs answered her as he made his way down to his team. "Back to work."

Quickly McGee and Tony scampered back to work. Ziva was helping Caitlin put her crayons back in their box while Abby was telling Gibbs about how the team need to have Sunday dinner again. "Zia come?" Caitlin asked over hearing Abby and Gibbs' conversation.

"Why don't you ask her if she wants to come to Sunday dinner." Gibbs said sending Ziva a reassuring look.

Caitlin turned to Ziva with big puppy eyes. "P'ease come?"

Ziva stole a glance at everyone as they all waited impatiently for her answer before looking back down at Caitlin. "I would love to."

Caitlin smiled from ear to ear holding on to her ever present owl. "Grandpa food good."

Abby chuckled since the only thing Gibbs cooked for their Sunday dinners was the dessert. "Katie all he cooks is cheesecake."

Caitlin bobbed her head. "It good 'eesecake."

* * *

_Sunday Dinner, Gibbs' house, 3:00 p.m._

"Jethro where is your pasta strainer?" Jenny asked poking her head into the living room where Ducky and Gibbs were sitting.

"Where ever you put it the last time you used it." Gibbs said having no clue where hardly anything was in his kitchen.

"Cabinet by the refrigerator Abby." Jenny said walking back in to the kitchen.

Abby got the strainer and handed it to Jenny. "Where's Katie?"

"Watching cartoons with Ziva." Abby answered with a smile.

"Have you ever wondered why it takes over a week for Katie to say two words to someone new, but it didn't even take two minutes for her to allow Ziva to pick her up?" Jenny herself had known Ziva for years and didn't know the answer.

Abby stopped what she was doing. "I don't know and it scares me."

That was not the answer Jenny had expected. "Why does it scare you?"

"Because I don't want to see Katie hurt again. You were there and you saw how Kate's death effected all of us. What's gonna happen when Ziva leaves?" Abby questioned.

Jenny didn't know what to tell her. "I guess will find out when we get there."

While Jenny and Abby cooked Ziva and Caitlin were coloring in the guestroom that Gibbs had set a side for Caitlin. "Pretty" Caitlin said as she pointed to the flower Ziva was drawing.

"Toda" Ziva said forgetting to use English until she saw the confused look on Caitlin's face. "Toda means thank you in Hebrew. I like your owl too by the way." Ziva said acknowledging Caitlin's drawing.

"Toda" Caitlin said with a proud smile at being able to use her new knowledge.

Ten minutes later everyone was seated at the table holding casual conversations. "Thanks for inviting me." Ziva said to Abby.

"I didn't invite you Katie did, but you're welcome anyway."

Caitlin was happily swinging her feat while she ate when she accidentally knocked her sippy cup off the table. Abby got up to get it, but Ziva was quicker and handed it back to Caitlin. "Toda Zia"

Tony looked confused while a smiles grew on Abby, Jenny, and Gibbs's faces. "What did she just say?" Tony asked.

"She said thank you DiNozzo." Gibbs answered as Ziva looked at her plate not liking the sudden attention towards her and Caitlin.

"She should hear all the other words she's picked up on. On that note I've been meaning to ask you what boker tov ment?" Abby asked looking at Ziva.

Ziva smiled surprised Caitlin had been able to remember it. "It means good morning."

"'eesecake now?" Caitlin asked gently pushing her empty plate forward.

Tony did the same and looked at Gibbs. "I'm with Katie on dessert."

"Let the rest of us finish eating and then you can have dessert children." Gibbs said watching as Tony crossed his arms in a pout like a small child would.

After dinner they all settled down in the living room for a movie. Ducky and Tony were spitting out facts about the movie every five minutes. "Tony please I would like to watch the movie." McGee told him.

Tony ignored him and continued to talk about the leading actor. At 9:00 Gibbs turned the t.v. off and looked around his living room. Ducky had left almost an hour earlier, but everyone else was still scattered across the living room.

Gibbs couldn't help, but to grab the camera he'd bougth when Caitlin was only a few weeks old and snap a picture of his living room. He briefly wondered how Caitlin remained asleep with Ziva snoring right next her, but then remebered Caitlin was a sound sleeper.

Gibbs had heard about Abby's fears and he would be lying if the same thoughts hadn't crossed his own mind. Watching all of them sleeping peacefully he hoped maybe Ziva would decided to stay longer then just a year. If not he didn't know how they would pick up the pieces she'd leave. Gibbs didn't know why or how Ziva became Caitlin's friend, but he hoped for everyone's sake that she didn't crush the little girl's heart or her mother's heart. Even though Abby had only knew Ziva for a week Gibbs hadn't seen her act the way she was acting in a while. Jenny had said the same about Ziva when Gibbs had mentioned it.


	5. Tradition and the movie

**AU: **Oddly enough this has been one of my favorite chapters to write so far even though it has a sader tone to it then then other four.

* * *

"Tony do you think maybe you could watch Katie Friday night?" Abby asked hopefully two weeks after their Sunday dinner.

"As much as I would love to I have dinner with my dad. Trust me when I say I would rather spend my Friday with Katie, but there's no way I can get out of this dinner." Tony said apologetic assuming the answer as to why Abby needed a sitter.

Ziva, who wasn't purposely eavesdropping, spoke up. "I could watch her."

Abby turned around with a huge smile before attacking Ziva in a hug. "You're a life saver!"

"Just let me know where and what time." Ziva said carefully extracting herself from Abby's grip.

Abby jumped back slightly and released her once she realized how long she'd been hugging her. "I assume you'll be fine taking her after work until Saturday around sevenish."

"That's fine. Any food allergies or other things I should know?" Ziva asked wanting for everything to go smoothly.

Abby thought for a moment trying to think of the most important things. "As you know already she's very attached to Todd so make sure he's with her at all times. Unless you go somewhere like the park or a place he could get lost. You only make that mistake once. She's not allergic to anything, but she won't eat eggs or waffles. I'm not sure why so don't even bother asking. Um other than that just don't let her have to much sugar before bed and you'll be fine. I normally put her to bed between nine and nine thirty with no problem. Sometimes she'll stay up later especially on certain nights. Don't stress if she stays up a little later." Abby knew she was leaving out a few other things, but she needed a sitter.

"Okay" Ziva answered writing it down mentally.

* * *

Ziva unlocked the door and allowed Caitlin to enter. "I'm sure your hungry. I could scramble something up or we could get pizza or something." Ziva mentally cursed herself for not asking Abby what she was supposed to feed her.

"Pizza" Caitlin whispered just loud enough for Ziva to hear before sitting down on the couch.

"What kind do you like?" Ziva asked before dialing the number.

"Pineapple" Caitlin answered before remembering her manners. "Please"

Ziva ordered the pizza before joining Caitlin on the couch. "What would like to do until our food gets here?" Ziva asked not sure what she was supposed to do now.

Caitlin thought for a moment while clutching Todd to her chest. She liked Ziva, but it had been a while since someone other than a team member babysat her and she missed that familiarity. She knew Ziva wouldn't understand why she was fixing to suggest the following and she wasn't sure she wanted to share something so special with someone new, but right at the moment she needed a sense of home and safety. "Build fort please?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, but you'll have to teach me. I've been told I'm not that good at building forts." Ziva admitted remembering Tali telling her one day before she entered mossad.

Caitlin nodded standing up gently setting Todd on the couch. "No f'ying while I gone."

Ziva grinned at the stern look she gave the stuffed animal before looking up at her. "We need chair, blankys, and pillows." Caitlin said.

It only took a few minutes for Ziva to gather the needed materials. Caitlin told Ziva where to put everything since the chairs were a little bigger than her and Ziva was worried she'd get hurt. They finished just as the pizza guy came with the pizza. "Can we eat in fort?" Caitlin asked with puppy eyes. "Please Zia."

"Sure. What would you like to drink?" Ziva asked putting to pieces of pizza on each of their plates.

"Water"

While Ziva retrieved their drinks Caitlin made Todd and herself comfortable in the fort. Once Ziva joined her they ate in silencee. It wasn't till she finished her meal did she speak. "You have any cookies?"

Ziva nodded slowly. "I might have some oatmeal cookies."

Ziva was shocked when Caitlin squealed. "We need five and glass of milk."

"I'll be right back." There was no way she could deny her since in the few weeks she'd known Caitlin she'd never seen her smile that much.

Caitlin was still just as excited when Ziva returned moments later with the cookies and milk. Caitlin picked two up and handed one to Ziva. "Three pieces" Caitlin instructed while breaking the cookie into three parts. Ziva didn't question why and went along with it simply to keep the smile on Caitlin's face. "Now dip them in the milk and eat them." Ziva allowed Caitlin to eat here's first.

Once Ziva finished her own Caitlin grabbed another cookie. "Mommy and..." Caitlin stopped for a moment wondering how much she wanted Ziva to know. "Mommy always let me have Todd's cookie. He don't like them."

Ziva caught on that Caitlin was gonna say someone else too, but decided not to ask. Once given permission Caitlin ate the cookie. She studied the last two before looking up to Ziva. " Can we save them for later?"

Ziva now realized there was more to Caitlin then she originally thought. She wasn't just some normal happy three year old. "We may"

Ziva noticed that it was nearing seven. "What next?" She asked since Caitlin seemed to have everything figured out already.

"Bathtime, book, movie" Caitlin answered almost question like not really sure if she wanted to continue the old tradition with the added movie.

After bathtime Ziva grabbed Caitlin's bag and crawled back into the fort. Ziva was fixing to offer to read the book Caitlin was holding when she brought out a CD. "Please"

"Give me a minute to find my CD player and I'll play it."

After the story which Ziva learned was called 'The Kissing Hand' Caitlin handed her a DVD. "Can I and Todd sleep in fort?"

Ziva thought the idea over in her head. If she slept in the guestroom she'd only be a few yards from Caitlin so she agreed. "While you watch your movie I'm going to take a shower. I'll come check on you when I get out."

When Caitlin nodded she put the DVD in and pressed play before going to take her shower.

* * *

Caitlin started at the screen waiting for the first scene to play. She'd long ago memorized the whole video.

_"Tony get that camera out of her face. If she's gonna take her first steps it's not gonna be while you're holding that dang thing in her face." Gibbs could be heard yelling off camera to Tony. At the moment Tony was holding a camera very close to Caitlin who had just turned one._

What Caitlin had been told it was actually from her first birthday that Tony was filming.

_"What if she does or says a new word? I have to be filming just in case." Tony argued._

_The camera shook a little as Gibbs hit Tony on the head. Tony pulled the camera back a little so more of their surroundings could be scene. "I wouldn't be surprise if you scared her with your camera." _

Caitlin watched the screen as if she even blinked it would explode when the brunette walked in view of the camera.

_"I highly doubt that Kate. I'm sure she loves being on camera. Don't you Caitlin?" Tony said receiving a giggle from the little girl._

_Kate rolled her eyes and picked Caitlin up. "Uncle Tony is silly isn't he?" One year old Caitlin grinned a little before laying her head on Kate's shoulder._

_The scene changed to them standing in Ducky's livingroom. Everyone was watching anxiously as a one year old Caitlin attempted to take her first steps. The camera was shaking a little since Tony was jumping in excitement. _

_"Come on Katie. Just two more steps." Kate encouraged._

_Successfully reaching her destination Caitlin wrapped her arms around Kate's legs. __"Ma'ma"_

_Tony almost dropped the camera as they all stood shocked. No more than Kate who was white as a ghost._

Caitlin felt her eyelids getting heavier so she skipped to the last couple parts of the video that had become her favorite. They were definitely the most recent of the clips even though they were from over a year ago.

_"I thought I destroyed that camera." Kate stated giving who ever was holding it a glare._

_The person holding it spoke. "Nope, you destroyed Tony's. Timmy let me borrow his."_

_"Why are you filming us any way?" Kate asked._

_Abby readjusted the camera so Kate and a just turned three year Caitlin could be seen. "Katie can you tell me what you're making?" Abby asked._

_Caitlin smiled. "Cookies!"_

_Kate laughed at the excited look on her face. "We will be as soon as someone gets that camera out of here."_

Caitlin felt a tear trickle down her cheek as the screen faded before going to the last clip.

_"Mommy stop!" Caitlin squealed as Abby tickled her. "Mama help!"_

_Kate set the camera down, but you could still see what was happening. Kate started tickling Abby who in turn released Caitlin. "Cookies now?" Caitlin asked bouncing on the couch in excitement. _

_Kate laughed. "I'll go get them."_

_Caitlin was eating her second cookie while the radio could be heard in the background. "Sing Mama?" She asked between bites._

_Kate shook her head slightly before glancing at Abby and sighing. "Well, make a wish baby and I will make it come true. Make a list baby, of the things I'll do for you. Ain't no risk in lettin' my love rain down on you. So we can wash away the past so that we can start anew."_

Caitlin fell asleep with the song playing in her head and wished that her wish could come true.

* * *

**AN: **I don't own the book or song. I actually can't take full credit for the song idea since I got the idea to use it from a Rizzoli and isles scene. And before any one ask the stuff Caitlin showed Ziva and the movie will be explained eventually in more detail.


	6. Morning

**AN: **Sorry for my lateness in updating. Between life and other stories plus the hated writer's block and just lack of creativeness it took a while for me to get this post ready. Hopefully with Summer break and an idea of what's happening in the next two or so chapters the next update will be faster.

* * *

Unknown to Caitlin Ziva had been standing at the door watching her since the beginning of the last clip. Quietly after making sure Caitlin was asleep she took the DVD out of the player and put it back in the case. It was then she realized written on the cover was 'Family Moments Favorite' and it had a heart drawn under the writing. Ziva had several questions, some old ones that had been answered, yet still there were a few that the video had brought up. Deciding she would find out in time she slipped the DVD back in Caitlin's bag then made her way to the guestroom.

It was about five in the morning when Ziva woke to Caitlin jumping on the bed. "Wakey time Zia!" Caitlin yelled.

Ziva couldn't remember another time she'd seen Caitlin so happy, or loud for that matter. Half the time you had to be listening carefully to hear her. "What Caitlin?"

"Sunrise!"

Ziva laughed when Caitlin scampered off the bed to run back into the living room. When Ziva finally entered the living room Caitlin was already perched on the couch backwards looking out the window. "After we watch the sunrise what would you like for breakfast?"

Caitlin titled her head in thought. "Cin'mon toast and fruit, please."

"Simple enough not to have the fire department on speed dial." Ziva answered.

Caitlin giggled softly before whispering to Todd. "Member Mommy banning Mama from cooking dinner Todd?"

Ziva had heard her, but didn't say anything. The pair sat in silence until Caitlin spoke again. "Breakfast Now?"

"Yes" Ziva answered standing up.

Caitlin made sure Ziva was out of ear shot before speaking to the sun. "Mornin' mama" Caitlin smiled at the sun before she jumped up and followed Ziva into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

Ziva turned around so her back was to the fridge. "I don't see why not. Do you think you can get four small bowls out of that cabinet?"

Caitlin nodded as she grabbed bowls and set them on the counter that was a little higher than herself. Soon the duo had a decent breakfast of cinnamon toast and fruit. Caitlin was still eating breakfast when Ziva got up to answer the door to let Abby in. "Caitlin is still eating. Why don't you come in?"

Abby stepped into the apartment and immediately noticed the fort in the living room. "I see you and Caitlin had fun."

Ziva nodded. "She's good help in the kitchen too."

Abby smiled following Ziva in to the kitchen. "Did you have fun Katie?"

Caitlin nodded before running up to Abby. "You talk to aunt Rachy? We going?"

Abby picked the excited three year old up. "Yes I talked to her and we're going the week after your birthday."

Caitlin's smile grew before turning to Ziva. "Cookies"

Ziva grabbed the plate with the cookies on it from the night before and handed it to Abby. "Caitlin wanted to save some."

Abby smiled sweetly. "Thanks for watching her." She then turned her attention Caitlin. "Go get dress then we can go to the park."

Caitlin quietly left the two adults in the kitchen. "You don't know how much this ment to me."

"It was no problem. If you ever need a sitter again my schedule is pretty clear." Ziva replied gathering the dirty dishes.

Caitlin returned soon after with her bag containing her things. "Bye Zia" Caitlin said hugging Ziva.

"Bye Caitlin, bye Abby" Ziva added as they left.

* * *

Abby and Caitlin were slowly walking around the park. "Did you enjoy spending time with Ziva?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yea"

"Your birthday is coming up in two weeks. What kind of party do you want?" Abby asked since Caitlin's birthday was fast approaching.

"Tea party?" Caitlin asked.

Abby smiled, though Caitlin was a mini her she was much quieter and much more girlie. "If that's what you want. Are the guys invited too?"

Caitlin stopped to muse the thought for a moment. "Guess"

Abby laughed. "Who else do you want to come?"

"Aunt Jen, Aunt Rachy, and Zia." Caitlin replied quickly.

Abby gasped. "Am I not invited?"

"And you" Caitlin added.

Abby smiled. "That's better."

* * *

**AN2: **Next up Caitlin's birthday. I also have a quick question. Would y'all like to see more home viedos or is that a bad idea? I would really appreciate y'all's opinions.


	7. Birthday Girl

Caitlin was buzzing with excitement as her and Abby made cookies for the tea party. They were making oatmeal, chocolate chip, and tree shaped sugar cookies. In all her years every birthday Caitlin had, no matter what kind of party it was, she always had an owl theme. With out fail she also received an owl themed gift even though none of them would live up to Todd. He was the first gift she ever got and would always be her favorite. Abby was relieved when she heard someone knock on the front door and quickly went to answer it. "Thank you so much Jenny."

Jenny laughed at Abby who had floor in her hair and batter on her apron. "I'm glad I could help."

"All you have to do is put the chocolate cookies in the oven, start the coffee pot, and make the tea, "Abby said leading Jenny into the kitchen, "I'll be back to help in twenty minutes or so after I get Caitlin and myself ready."

"Don't worry I got this covered," Jenny reassured her getting to work.

* * *

It wasn't long before guest started to arrive. The girls and Ducky all sat chatting around a table that had been set up in the backyard. Tony, McGee, Caitlin, and Gibbs were playing tag. It was more like Tony, McGee, and Caitlin playing while Gibbs helped Caitlin and supervised.

Tony jogged up to the table out of breath and plopped down in a seat. "I need to hit the gym more often. I'm starting to get out of shape." He then reached for the camera that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Why do you constantly film everything?" Rachel questioned.

Tony shrugged and focused the camera on Caitlin who was running up to the table. "How is the birthday girl?"

"Good," Caitlin answered gulping down some water since the actual tea part of the party had been done first before play time. "Zia come play please?"

Ziva stood up and took Caitlin's hand. "What are we playing?"

"Hide n seek!" Caitlin claimed excitedly.

Tony handed the camera to Jenny and jumped up. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," They all sang as Abby carried the owl shaped cake to the table and lit the candles. "Happy Birthday dear Caitlin, Happy Birthday to you."

Abby lit the last candle before speaking. "Make a wish."

Caitlin heard singing in her head as she made her wish and blew out the candles. Once everyone had cake it was time for presents. Abby picked up a gift bag, "This is from Jenny."

Caitlin moved away the tissue paper and pulled out a purple owl backpack and matching lunchbox. "Toda Jenny," Caitlin said. Since her first lesson she tried to use a little hebrew every day. Abby even attempted to learn basic words like yes and please.

"This one is from Ziva," Abby told Caitlin as she handed her a box.

Tony loved watching his niece open gifts, but she was one of those people who from a young age would delicately unwrap stuff. Once the gift was open Caitlin's face lit up. "Toda Zia."

Caitlin happily held up her new 'Learning Hebrew for Children' book. Abby knew that book would get much use as Caitlin was eager to learn more Hebrew. Caitlin continued to open her gifts and she absolutely loved everything. Ducky, with help from Jenny, had picked out a complete outfit for her. Gibbs had made her a tree shaped bookcase to put in her room. Jimmy, who had a family thing to attend, had sent some coloring books and more crayons.

Tony handed Caitlin a DVD with a cover over it. "This one is from Probie and I." Each year Tony and McGee always both put in for one gift since neither one could ever pick out a good one by themselves. This year they had made a DVD.

Caitlin looked at the writing and attempted to read it. "Family Movie 1?"

When Tony nodded letting her know that was indeed what it said she smiled and hugged both of her uncles. Abby had told her that morning that she was giving her a gift once they returned from their trip and her Aunt Rachel said she was going to wait until they were on their trip to give her a special present

* * *

After her bath Caitlin cuddled on the couch with Todd and her mommy as they started the movie Tony and McGee had given her.

Writing appeared on a black screen and Abby read it out loud, "The Beginning."

_"Kate guess what I got for Christmas?" Tony questioned from behind the camera._

_Kate glared at the camera. "Since you have a camera in my face I assume that's what you got."_

_Tony ignored her as someone walked up next to him. "Hey Abby," Tony said as he turned the camera torwards her._

_"Where's Gibbs and McGee?" Abby asked not even bothering to return the hey or acknowledge the camera in her face._

_Kate caught this as odd. "What's wrong?"_

_Abby was buzzing with nervous and excitement. "Good morning Abbs," Gibbs said as kissed her cheek on the way to his desk. McGee was right behind him heading to his own desk._

Abby remembered the moment quite clearly though it took place over four years ago. She was surprised Tony still had the tape and thought to put it in the movie.

_"I'm pregnant," Abby said quickly._

_Tony who still had the camera pointed at Abby dropped it._

Caitlin giggled as the screen went partly black.

_"Please say something," Abby begged after it was silent for a few moments._

_Gibbs was the first to speak. "How far along are you?" _

_Tony picked up the camera in time to see relief wash over Abby's face. "Almost twelve weeks."_

_"Do I get to help you shop for baby cloths and other little things? Kate asked getting a tad excited at the idea of shopping with her best friend._

_"Absolutely," Abby said with a wide smile._

Caitlin was heading towards dreamland by the next clip. Once again words appeared on the screen and Abby read them. "Two small gifts."

Soon as the scene started playing Abby was reminded of hurting Tony over having that camera, but know she was glad he had filmed it.

_Abby sat on the bed with her hair down and zero make-up. Kate was sitting in the chair next to the bed holding a small pink bundle. Abby looked up to see Tony filming. "Again with the filming?"_

_"These are priceless family moments that should be filmed," Tony answered zooming in more on Kate and baby Caitlin._

_Abby turned to the pair. "You're right."_

_Kate was entranced with the small miracle in her arms that she barely noticed Tony holding the camera. "Can someone else have a turn for more than five seconds?" Tony asked._

_Kate's head shot up to glare at Tony. "You have enough trouble holding on to that camera. You might drop little Caitlin."_

_"You've held Caitlin more than her own mother," Tony pointed out._

_Kate ignored him and spoke to Caitlin. "That's your uncle Tony. He can be very annoying, but you'll get use to him."_

_Kate did get up though to hand Caitlin to Abby. "I found this a few weeks ago and I thought Caitlin would like it." Kate said holding up a much newer looking Todd._

_"Thank you, she'll love it."_

As the screen turned to black Abby paused it since Caitlin was already sound asleep cuddling Todd.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are like my best friends. They also help me know what you guys think.**


	8. Trip part 1

**AN: **I've never been on a plane or been to an airport so this chapter is based off of what I learned on the internet and tv.

**AN2: **Sorry this took so long to update I just haven't been in the mood to work on fanfiction, but I seem to have gotten the writing bug again.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything you need packed?" Abby asked Caitlin for the hundredth time.

"Yes mommy, me and Todd are already to go," Caitlin replied as she picked Todd up and grabbed her backpack to take on the plane.

Abby smiled. "Okay go wait in living room while I make sure everythings off. Then we can go."

Caitlin skipped off to the living room as Abby did a walkthrough of the house making sure that it would be safe while they were gone. By the time she returned to the living room Gibbs was standing there ready to take them to the airport. "Got everything you need?"

"I hope so," Abby replied grabbing her suitcase while Gibbs grabbed the other two.

* * *

Gibbs dropped them off at the airport and they met up with Rachel before heading to luggage check. Once they got through with that they headed towards the security check point. They were a little earlier for the flight so the lines weren't horribly long. Rachel went first then it was Caitlin's turn. Abby helped her with her boots and hair clips. It was going smoothly until it came time to put Todd in the basket with their shoes. "Katie please. The sooner you put him in there the sooner you can get him out."

"No! Todd mine." Caitlin protested. "No bad man take away."

The security lady bent down to Caitlin's level. "I'll make you a deal. You won't have to put him in the bucket if you hold him out like this, " She hold her hands out in front of her as example, "And allow me to wave my magic wand across him. Okay sweetie?"

Caitlin nodded with sniffle and did as she was instructed. In no time they were headed to their gate with time to spare. Once on the plane they started hunting for their seats. "11B and 11C," Abby repeated to herself. Rachel did the same with 11A until they finally found them.

Rachel put her carry on in the over head along with Abby's. Caitlin slipped her backpack under her seat. First though she pulled out one of her books to look at. Rachel handed Abby two pieces of gum popping her own in her mouth. "This should help."

"Thank you," Abby replied turning to Caitlin, "Here Katie it'll help your ears."

* * *

They were about an hour into the flight when Abby came across a song she forgot was on her IPod. After listening to it for weeks after Kate's death she finally decided that it wasn't helping anyone by living on the past. Instead of skipping it she listened and let her mind drift to the night Kate died.

_Flashback_

_"Good work on the case," Kate complimented as she walked into the lab, "Maybe we'll actually get a break this weekend._

_Abby spun around in her chair with tears and mascara running down her face, "I can't do this any more."_

_Kate's happy demeanor quickly turned to one of concern, "Do what?" She asked as she took a step closer, "What's wrong?"_

_Abby stood up and took a few steps back hitting the desk, "I can't do THIS! You pretending everything's perfect. There's a killer after you and all you can think about is getting a weekend off."_

_"You don't think I know someone wants to kill me?" Kate asked," That I'm not thinking about it, I am. I'm thinking about that if I don't pretending everything's normal I'm going to loose it." By now Kate was crying too._

_Abby took a step forward, "I'm tired of you running."_

_"What?" Kate asked puzzled._

_"You've been in my house for the last three years, in my bed for the last two, my daughter calls you mama, yet the moment I ask for you to take one more step you run." Abby knew by now she made no sense, but she'd kept everything so pent up that she no longer knew how to keep it in._

_Kate took another step closer, "I didn't run. I left to protect you and Katie. Like you mentioned before there is a killer after me. And I care to much for you guys to get caught in the crosswires."_

_"I..." Abby no longer knew what to say._

_"Tell Gibbs I'm taking the weekend off. I just need to clear my mind for a bit," Kate said taking the last few steps torwards Abby. "I promise we'll figure things out when I get back." With one last kiss she left Abby standing in the lab._

_Abby actually hadn't known what Kate did after leaving the lab until Jenny told her._

_Kate walked into Jenny's office not even acknowledging her Secretary. "How long has she been asleep?"_

_Jenny quickly noticed that Kate was still trying to wipe tears away, " Not long."_

_Kate bent down and started brushing Caitlin's hair out her face before placing a kiss on her forehead._

_Caitlin slowly fluttered her eyes open, "Mama?"_

_"Yea it's me," Kate replied chewing on her bottom lip, "I have to leave for a couple days, but when I get back we can do what ever you want. Another mama and Caitlin day."_

_"Why go?" Caitlin asked in her still tired mind._

_"Grown up stuff, but you and mommy are going to have a fun time together," Kate said wrapping Caitlin in one last tight embrace with a lingering kiss on her head, "Remeber mama loves you."_

_"Love you to mama," Caitlin whispered._

_Kate bit down her tears as she sang softly until Caitlin was once again a sleep._

Abby didn't realize she was crying till she heard a concerned Rachel next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I was thinking about the night Kate died. Maybe if I hadn't got mad maybe she would have stayed and not went off after him."

Rachel frowned, "Did I ever tell you she called me that night?"

Rachel waited for Abby to shake her head before she continued. "She told me what happened. There was a knock at my door so I told her I would call her back." Rachel's voice cracked. "I've wondered if I would have stayed on the phone with her just a little longer if she would have still went after him."

Abby was silent for a few moments processing what Rachel had just said. "No... It wouldn't have stopped her. If not that night she still would have."

"I can't believe it's been a year."

"Me either," Abby breathed.

* * *

"Abigail," Mike Todd greeted pulling Abby into a hug. Abby let her bags fall to the ground so she could hug him back. "How are you Katie?" He asked turning to Caitlin. "Good Grandpop." Last he hugged Rachel. "Good to see you dad," Rachel spoke into Mike's shoulder.

"Where's Louise?" Abby asked picking her bags back up.

Louise rushed to the door, "Where's my grandbaby?"

"Here Grandma!" Caitlin yelled jumping up and down.

"My you've grown so much since I last saw you," Louise observed. "I need your help in the kitchen."

Caitlin ran to the kitchen leaving Abby in the foyer. "Come girls Louise made sure your rooms were in tip top shape."

Mike helped them with their bags and then lead Abby into another room. "We haven't touched it much. Louise did make sure it was safe enough for Caitlin though. We were thinking we could turn it into a room for Caitlin when you guys are here, but you're also welcomed to stay in here."

Abby took in the room still decorated from when Kate was a teenager. The walls were a light purple and most of the furnishings were light blue and girly. Teenager Kate and adult Kate had very different taste. The common theme was art. There were a few drawings, though aged, still hung up around the room and a sketch book here and there.

Abby pulled Mike into a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"No thanks needed your one of our own," Mike told her.


	9. Trip part 2

AN: Sorry it's short, but it's late.

:::::::

Rachel and Abby hung a couple of feet behind Caitlin as she walked through the cemetery. They stopped at a bench to give Caitlin a few minutes to talk to Kate alone. "Hi mama," Caitlin spoke sitting on the grass. "Uncle Tony is still silly," She started. "Uncle Timmy try to teach me code. It's boring." Caitlin ran her hand over the grass. "Grandpa built me a shelf to put my movies on. Jenny took me horse riding. Ducky and Jimmy helps me with book stuff." Caitlin paused for a moment. Suddenly she got excited. "Zia teach me Hebrew. Zia my new friend. Todd likes her too." Caitlin unfolded a piece of paper and set it against the grave. "I drew a picture of me, mommy, you, and Todd." Caitlin looked up at Abby and Rachel letting them know it was okay for them to join her.

Rachel sat down next to Caitlin and pulled a small box out of her pocket. "Kate was gonna give you this when you started school, but I decided to give it to you a little early since we're here."

Caitlin took the small box and delicately pulled the wrapping paper off. Opening it up she found an owl pendant on a silver chain. The owl was also silver with purple coloring added to the wings and yellow diamonds for the eyes. "Thank you Aunt Rachel," Caitlin said in 'aww'.

Rachel helped her put the necklace on. "This was Kate's so thank her. Dad gave it to her when she started school and she wanted to keep the tradition."

"Thank you mama," Caitlin whispered running her hand over the stone.

Rachel knew Abby wanted her own alone time so she held her hand out to Katie. "Say goodbye to mama and we'll go See your great grandparents."

Caitlin wrapped her small arms around the grave stone and blew a kiss. "Bye mama."

Abby had to suck in a breath to stop from sobbing. Once Cailtlin was gone Abby let the tears out. "Kate it's really hard without you here. Katie misses you too, but she's getting better." Abby paused wiping away a few tears. "We finally got a new agent. Katie gets along with her so I guess that's all that matters."

Abby continued pouring her heart until she realized Caitlin and Rachel would soon be back. Much like Caitlin she blew a kiss to grave and gave a teary goodbye.

:::::::

That night Abby tucked Caitlin in and put on the newest DVD. Her newest one had been filmed the Christmas before Kate died. Mike had presented Caitlin with the tape after their trip to cemetery.

_The camera was focused on a frustrated Kate. "Dad you're worse than Tony."_

_"What?" Mike Todd's booming voice could be heard asking. "Is it a crime to want my first Christmas with my granddaughter documented?"_

_No matter how many times or ways Kate explained it Abby and Caitlin had become part of the family. _

_"Dad!" Kate whined._

_A giggling Abby walked into frame. "Let your dad have fun. It's not every day your coworker crashes your family Christmas."_

_Kate put an arm around Abby. "Hey I invited you, it's not crashing."_

_"Mama!" Caitlin shouted running up to hug there legs. _

_Kate dropped her arm from around Abby to pick up Caitlin. "What is it?"_

_"They have a doggy," Caitlin stated. "He bigger than me."_

_Abby laughed at the adorableness. "Yeah they do. Her name is Indigo."_

_At the call of her name the large, ink black lab trotted to them. "Endgo," Caitlin called reaching for the dog._

_"I think someone made a new friend," Mike said as the screen went black. _

There was more scenes, but when Abby looked over Caitlin was sound asleep.


End file.
